dcfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Dragon fist red
My Pages: User Page · Talk Page (Archive) · Sandbox Image:Jla4 1.jpg|200px default Visit the Database desc none Welcome to the Database Project, Dragon fist red! Thanks for your edit to the Lor-Zod (New Earth) page! You can jump in and start right away or practice in our sandbox. You should also have a peek at our guidelines and naming conventions. You can also from scratch. You can have your own user page; it is all about you! The two easiest ways to interact with other users are to join the forums or leave messages on users' talk pages. Remember to sign all of your posts, so we can quickly tell who left the message. (Hint: Use four tildes (~~~~). This will automatically produce your username and date. You can also use the 'signature' button in the edit toolbar.) If you need some help, just add the text to your page and someone will come to your rescue. You can include userboxes on your user page to express yourself. Your page can contain: * Your favorite comic books and characters. * Your most notable . * Anything else you want us to you know about you! (Keep it clean.) Be sure to visit our sister-sites, the Marvel, Image, and Dark Horse Database Projects so you can begin posting on them as well! No need to re-register, just sign in! Your account works on all Wikia wikis! Have Fun! -- Kyletheobald (Talk) 01:55, November 5, 2011 ---- Popular Links: Database | Forums | | | | | ' ---- Images --'[[User:Tupka217|Tupka]][[User talk:Tupka217|''217]] 12:51, January 6, 2012 (UTC) Anime Thanks for complimenting my profile. My favorites are Hal Jordan, Kyle Rayner, Super Girl, and Power Girl. Though I prefer anime characters over comics most of the time...I think it's that their powers are so over the top it's hard not to be epic. UltimatBlitz 02:22, January 7, 2012 (UTC) I do love Ichigo. Naruto I used to really like, but I find "real" nine tailed foxes more interesting than the one in Naruto. Also I don't like that his power hurts him when it's in 3 tail mode and higher...I liked Ichigo's limits where he's always fighting an inner battle with himself for control of his power, but at least Hallowfication doesn't shorten his life and thus allows him to use it a lot. I start watching One Piece, but after Toonami went off the air years ago I lost track. I was going to get back into it but I don't remember what episode I was on and I think I missed most of the Crocodile arc, so I was going to restart and I really just don't have the time. Goku is...ok, I guess. UltimatBlitz 02:27, January 7, 2012 (UTC) Ichigo is my favorite. I'm about to start watching Fate/Stay Night and I have a feeling I'm going to LOVE Saber. Alice from Pandora Hearts; C.C. and Lelouch from Code Geass; Celty and Shizuo from Durarara; Hei from Darker than Black; Himari from Omamori Himari; Holo from Spice & Wolf; Kenshin from Rurouni Kenshin; Kuugen from Wagaya no Oinari-sama; vampire Moka from Rosario to Vampire; both Mokonas from CLAMP works; Natsuru from Kampfer; Riza Hawkeye from Fullmetal Alchemist; Tenshi and Yuri from Angel Beats!. All some of my favorites. UltimatBlitz 03:34, January 25, 2012 (UTC) Images This specifically goes for this image: File:Dragon Fist.jpg. Did you make it, and if not, where did you get it from. If you don't add it, it will be deleted eventually. --'[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[User talk:Tupka217|217]] 09:33, January 7, 2012 (UTC) Images again Please don't upload duplicate images. Check to see if we already have an image, and use that instead. And use the Image template. --'[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[User talk:Tupka217|217]] 11:34, January 8, 2012 (UTC) Kon-El There is a reason your edits keep getting undone on Kon-El. First off, spacing after a comma is pretty important but mentioning characters from other media (like Star Wars) isn't something the site usually does. We try to write this in universe so comparing to Star Wars doesn't work. You've also made some technical errors like adding the image template, along with the actual image, to the character page. Something has been wrong with most of your edits to this page. If it keeps getting undone by an administrator, there is a reason why. I suggest you look at the edits you've done and see why they might've been reverted before you try adding the same stuff again. If you need assistance, ask somebody. Kyletheobald 00:25, January 9, 2012 (UTC) Blocked It seems you've been warned a number of times and continue to make the same mistakes even going so far as to undo a corrected edit. If you're confused as to how things are done here then by all means contact one of us and ask or join the Database chat. However, for now you'll be receiving a minor block for continued inserting false information, inserting nonsense, non-sourced and improper information. :Midoki24 22:08, January 9, 2012 (UTC) Kid Flash Page :What's wrong with this page? It looks okay to me, but please give a description of the problem. Thanks. Goblyn4evil 22:48, January 11, 2012 (UTC) Teen Titans First, please remember to add a subject/headline when you write a message on someone's talk page it helps the organization. Second, you'll find the New 52 Teen Titan's comic at Teen Titans Vol 4. Lastly, do not edit every single one of the members of the current Teen Titans group with anything you plan to edit with. Please remember to visit our help page if you have issues with grammar, spelling, punctuation or any other unpleasant issues. We're happy to help but only if you're willing to learn from your mistakes and try not to muck things up. :Midoki24 03:57, January 15, 2012 (UTC) Fan templates DC Database:Userboxes --'[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[User talk:Tupka217|217]] 07:21, January 16, 2012 (UTC) Asking for help Please don't make blogs to ask for help. You can check out , or ask any of the administrators. --'[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[User talk:Tupka217|217]] 08:47, January 17, 2012 (UTC) Relative Pictures I don't think its a good idea to have pictures of a character's relatives on their individual page. It makes the page look very cluttered. Also, the original Judomaster isn't the father of the current version. Kyletheobald 16:03, January 22, 2012 (UTC) Leader Board Message I don't pay attention to the leader boards. If I'm even placed that's amazing. UltimatBlitz 08:35, January 23, 2012 (UTC) I just have to say this...I don't care. I'm happy you're helping the community out and what not, and I don't mind being your friend, but please don't try to drag me into a competition. Like I said, the fact that I'm even up there is a shocker, I barely edit. UltimatBlitz 07:44, January 24, 2012 (UTC) Commas Here's another tip for you. Commas always have a space between them and the next word. It isn't Judomaster's boyfriend,Damage. It should be Judomaster's boyfriend, Damage. I hope that helps you out. Kyletheobald 20:24, January 23, 2012 (UTC) Images (Once Again) :Midoki24 01:06, January 28, 2012 (UTC) Kara Zor-L Do not make another edit like that on that character's page again. Consider this your second warning, you've been blocked before don't make us do it again. :Midoki24 01:13, January 28, 2012 (UTC) Images part 4 Next one is a block. Use the Image template. --'Tupka''' (talk|wall) 09:14, February 3, 2012 (UTC)